


Zoom

by writtenbythesea2026



Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kent children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbythesea2026/pseuds/writtenbythesea2026
Summary: Description: Inspired by a gif of the adorkable Wellance from a virtual convention, Clark and Lois have a video meeting chat while they are briefly separated from each other.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Clark and Lois, Clois - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Zoom

**Zoom**

* * *

The days when they were apart were the worst. With their careers as reporters, and Clark's other _super_ career, physical distance was inevitable. They dealt with it the best they could. They always rode the waves knowing that in the end they would be in each other's arms soon. Soon was also an open ended term. In the meantime, video technology would have to suffice.

Lois did her hair and makeup, trying to look as good as possible with the limitations of the camera on her laptop. Not everyone looked great on video calls and she was trying to make damn sure that she wasn't lumped into that category. She glanced at the clock. It was almost 7pm. She ran around the bookcase in her hotel room suite to the desk and made sure all the connections were in place and that her laptop was on the stack books at just the right angle. She logged in and saw that her other half had already entered the room. Of course. With her earbuds in she plopped down onto the rolling chair with a nonchalant wave, no way indicating the hours of preparation she had endured for this meeting.

"Hey, Smallville."

When she saw his face on the screen her heart pounded faster. His face lit up with a smile that forced his eyes to squint because of just how big it was. He gave her a little wave that was so adorably "Clark Kent", she could hardly contain herself. She smiled back and reciprocated his gesture. My god she loved this man.

"How's the story coming?" He asked.

"I will be happy when all of this political _hoopla_ is over." She said with a roll of her hazel eyes. "If I have to listen to another Lex Luthor supporter spout why he makes the best president without any credible evidence to back it up," she grunted and slammed her palm on the table, "I mean, we _know_ the person Lex truly is and why these brainwashed fanatics keep sipping from the kool aid-"

"Lois." He said in a low deep voice that always stopped her in her tracks.

Lois ceased her speech and realized she was ranting. She took a deep breath and said, "See. This is why I need to get home."

"And you will soon enough," he reassured her.

Switching the conversation away from bald men on power trips she wanted to focus and check in on their home life. Sometimes it was hard to wrap her mind around the fact that she and Clark were married with kids. If she travelled back in time, and boy did she not want to send that idea into the universe, but if she did and told her younger self the life she would be leading and who she would end up with she as sure that her younger self would ask just how much brain damage she has sustained to come up with such a ludicrous idea. But it wasn't ludicrous, it was happiness. She loved every moment of it. And what she wanted to know was how Clark was dealing at home without her to run interference.

"Everything good on your end? Have the kids broken you yet?"

He laughed. "As you can see I'm in one piece."

She bit her bottom lip as she stared at his image on the screen. He wasn't wearing his glasses since he was in their home office. If they chatted when he was at work he had them on, and while those glasses could get her all hot and bothered, they did reflect the screen in the lenses. Now, without them on, she could see his green eyes clearer. She could get lost in those eyes. Shaking her out of those thoughts she relied on the humor of their kids, and their sometimes headache inducing actions, to have somehow gotten under Clark's skin. Even just a little bit.

"On the outside." She quipped.

He placed his hand on his chest and lightly patted the gray t-shirt he wore under his palm. "Fully intact."

"I wish it was my hand on that fully intact chest." She said longingly.

"Me, too."

She cleared her throat and returned back to their little ones. "All the routines were followed without backlash?"

She thought about their kids and the rituals they had to do every night. Sometimes there could be a meltdown. She never saw herself good with kids, especially after having to help raise her sister Lucy. She had worried constantly when she first found out she was pregnant, needing Clark's reassuring words often. Then he would have his own panicked episodes, needing her to remind him how great a father he would be. They both never anticipated the Kryptonian temper of their daughter. Their son was calmer, however he did sometimes have separation anxiety with her. She was wondering if her absence for a few nights would be a catalyst for a whirlwind of emotions and if Clark could handle it on his own.

"Only a little bit. They missed your voices from 'Good Night, Good Night, Construction Site'."

She confirmed, "I do have the best voices."

"Callie also had to play 'The Greatest Showman' soundtrack at least twice."

"Did you sing along?" She pointed her finger at the screen, "Be truthful."

His gaze avoided the camera and she could see some pink on his cheeks. She burst out with a chuckle. "Oh, I wish I hadn't missed that tonight. Stupid convention."

"But it all worked out. They are tucked in and fast asleep." He said quickly, obviously hoping to put that part of the conversation to rest, as well.

"And you save the day again." She sighed. " Listening to the droning of the people here is enough to put me to sleep." She then exclaimed, "Ugh! I miss you! I miss the kids! I miss bedtime!"

"The kids' bedtime or _our_ bedtime?" He asked with a seductive undertone.

She leaned closer to the camera and knew she got just the angle of the deep v-cut from her black maxi dress she wanted to give him. "What do you think?" By the look on his face, he received the message.

Clearing his throat, he looked behind him in the empty room and back to the camera. She loved to make him squirm.

"If we're not careful we're going to be heading down the same road that our texting went the other night..." She alluded.

That night started with Lois messaging him that an episode of Happy Endings that they enjoyed was on. They innocently texted back and forth as they watched it together until those texts veered in a different direction.

"Ah, the _scenic_ route," he confirmed with a nod.

She covered her mouth as she giggled and felt her cheeks start to flush and burn with heat.

"Absence makes the heart grow frisky, huh?"

He smirked. "You do have that effect on me."

"After all these years? And two kids to boot? Your nerves aren't frayed and ready to snap?"

He shook his head. "Never."

"I guess that's why you're the 'Man of Steel'." She breathed out in a lower tone.

With a cheeky grin he replied, "In more ways than one."

She closed her eyes and composed herself. He was torturing her with these innuendo filled comments and knew that the looks he was giving her were making her want to melt into a puddle of goo.

"You're killing me, Smallville." She sighed. "Remember the old days when I'd be on assignment and you'd just superspeed to where I was like it was nothing?"

He stared at the screen like his heat vision was about to activate. "I remember…."

She gazed blissfully into the air, " _Mmmm_ , good times."

"Did I mention that my mom dropped in today?"

Her eyes returned to the screen and narrowed,"Ah, so you did have back up tonight."

"Sort of. Anyway, she's in the guest room…" he began to explain.

She smacked her glossy lips together and asked, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, and she said if I need to _step out_ for any _pressing_ matters that she would be here to watch the kids."

"Anything _pressing_ at the moment?"

In the blink of an eye he had disappeared from the screen leaving a spinning empty chair behind.

" _Smallville_?" She asked.

Beside her there was at a knock at the sliding door to the balcony. She sprang up out of her seat and ran for the door. She opened it and pushed away the sheer fabric that was flowing toward her, revealing Clark standing there. Without saying a word her husband's lips were on hers, pressing her against the glass of the door. His hand on her upper thigh, grabbing a handful of material from her dress in a fist of passion. His kisses were hard, fast, and knew just what she needed, where she needed. She never wanted it to stop.

" _Lois."_

" _Hmm…"_

His voice grew louder trying to gain her attention, "Lois!?"

"Hmm?" She blinked her eyes quickly a few times and realized she had gotten lost in a fantasy. Her finger was twisted in the cord of her ear buds and she released the tight spiral she created. She was alone in the room and her husband was still in their home office. It was very disappointing.

"Did you hear what I said? My mom is here." He repeated.

"I heard you."

"So, why don't I…?" He trailed, as he started to get out of his seat.

Her arms flailed as she cried out, "Whoa there, Top Gun!" He sat back down puzzled and she explained, "As much as I would love a fly by, you're forgetting this convention's guest of honor is **Lex**. So, you're really going to want to steer clear of any highways to this danger zone."

As much as she would love Clark to appear before her they had talked about this before she left. If the convention were for any other candidate she wouldn't hesitate to invite him for a night cap, but since it was Lex Luthor it presented a whole slew of issues. The main one being his obsession with destroying Superman and they couldn't risk having Clark suspiciously show up and send alarm bells in Lex's synapses. And if Clark showed up as Superman the tabloids would have a field day if they caught a glimpse of his cape entering her hotel room. They already had endured rumors before. She didn't want to relive it again.

"He ruins everything." Clark pouted.

She agreed, "He really does."

"Just one more day, right?" He asked in a child-like voice.

"Lord help me, yes, just one more day." She confirmed.

"I miss you." He said softly.

Mimicking the same longing in her voice she replied, "I miss you so much, Smallville." Trying to then perk the conversation up she straightened her posture in the chair and followed, "And thank the technology gods for video chatting. I get to see your adorkable face react to the things I tell you."

He nodded and commented, "You do say a lot."

"I told you a long time ago, when you married me you signed up for news with ice cream."

He leaned closer to the camera. "And I grabbed a spoon."

"You're the little spoon, Smallville." She chuckled.

He shrugged his broad shoulders."Well, it makes me feel safe," he playfully said in defense. "Besides,your arms are the only ones strong enough to hold me."

"Right back at you, big guy."

In a serious tone he spoke, "I love you, Lois."

"I love you, too," she breathed out automatically.

They stared at each other through the screen. They had endured this before. Whether she was on an assignment or he had to be at Watchtower for a certain length of time. They could be separated for a variety of reasons, and they had over the course of their relationship, but in the end they found a way to be together. If they had to fight, they fought. If they had to wait, they waited. They would wait forever for each other. Their love and connection to one another got them through anything. Being without the other could be a devastating venture, a loss immensely felt deep into their souls, but that feeling was also what motivated them to finding a solution and being together in whatever way they could. It's what made their relationship stand out and more special than any other relationship they had ever had. It's what made them soulmates. It's what made them Lois and Clark.

Clark rested his head on his hand as he propped his elbow on the desk. "I don't want this call to end."

"So, you want to watch me through a monitor as I sleep? That's a little creepy."

He rolled his green eyes. "Leave it to you to turn my words into something perverted."

She laughed, "I tease. And I would gladly watch you sleep, too. _My little munchkin_."

"Well, that's just weird."

She laughed again and he joined in. The laughter lasted for some time until Clark looked away from the camera and into the distance. He did the squinty head tilt that she knew all too well.

"I guess we don't have to do the whole ' _no, you first_ ' to end this call now, huh?"

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Ah!" she pointed at the screen, "Dollar in the jar, buddy."

He shook his head and smirked. She had him put a dollar in any time he apologized for anything that was out of his control. She had a special jar, too. It helped pay for family vacations.

"Go save the day, munchkin."

He smiled and said, "Love you."

And in a flash he was gone. For real this time.

"Love you more." She said as she hit the button to exit the meeting.

Lois closed the lid to her laptop and got up out of her chair. She walked over to exit to the balcony and slid open the door. She hugged herself as the cool air hit her skin and she looked out over the water. A red streak grazed the sky and zoomed among the stars. She knew it was Clark and he knew she'd be watching.

"One more day, honey." She breathed into the air, hoping his ears would pick up her voice. "Just one more day."


End file.
